Making it Home
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: A series of missing scenes between Ryan and Jenny on how they deal with some of the cases the team solve.
1. Tick Tick Tick Boom!

**A/N After deciding that there isn't enough Ryan and Jenny on the show or in fanfiction I decided to start this series. Sorry if this is similar to anyone's else's story but I'm not copying/stealing ideas and I hope you don't see it that way! I just wanted to delve into how I think Jenny would react to some of the cases the team solve. I hope you enjoy reading this! :)**

* * *

Jenny and Kevin were sat watching TV, well Jenny was watching it Kevin was barely managing to keep his eyes open. Jenny turned from where she was sitting on the couch to see Kevin slumped against the couch with his head titled back as he continuously blinked his eyes trying to stay awake.

"Kevin go to bed" said Jenny as she squeezed one of his hands.

Kevin shook his head, "M' fine"

Jenny sighed and rolling her eyes leaned closer to her boyfriend, "You're exhausted, you need to sleep"

"Haven't seen much of you, gonna sit here a bit longer" yawned Kevin.

Jenny smiled fondly, Kevin had been up at all hours trying to catch the man who was targeting Beckett. And despite his exhaustion he was determined to spend some time with her, when it was clear he should be sleeping. Before Jenny could reply Kevin's cell phone rang.

Sighing Kevin answered, "Ryan"

Jenny looked at him sympathetically, but suddenly all exhaustion evaporated as Kevin sat up with wide eyes.

"What?! Is she okay? I'll be right there!" after hanging up Kevin stood up and ran into the bedroom and grabbed his gun and badge.

"Kevin? What's wrong?" asked Jenny standing up to see her boyfriend striding out of the bedroom with a wild look in his eyes.

"We got it wrong. The case isn't over" he growled out coming to a stop a few feet from her, "It wasn't Conrad, Beckett's apartment has just been blown up"

Jenny gasped, wide eyed she covered her mouth with her hands, lowering her hands in a quiet voice she asked, "Is Kate alright?"

"Don't know" commented Kevin who she could clearly see was trying to hold back his emotions.

Jenny stepped forward and hugged him tightly, "Just be careful and come home"

"I will" whispered Kevin into her hair "I'll always make it home for you". He kissed her and then he was gone.

Jenny remained standing where she was still staring at the door, she prayed with all her heart that Kevin and his friends came out of this unharmed. She would be devastated if she lost Kevin, but she knew if any of his friends were killed Kevin would never be the same again. She turned to the TV and switched it off unable to watch what was on knowing the serious situation Kevin was walking into.

Even though Kevin's job worried her, she was still immensely proud of him and it was the attitudes and personality he had from doing his job which she cherished the most. She had once told him he was brave to do the job, he had shrugged stating he wasn't brave and she had replied, "As a cop you walk towards what everyone else is running from. You have to be brave to do that, and you are brave" Kevin had blushed at that much to her amusement.

She walked over to the coffee table and picked up her cell phone, gripping it as if it was a lifeline. But it was in a way. She needed it close so she would immediately know Kevin was alright, she knew the suspect was going after Kate. But what was stopping him from getting to her through her friends? Through Kevin?

Kevin had mentioned that the suspect became fascinated with Beckett through the Nikki Heat novels. Novels Kevin also made an appearance in as Detective Raley. Jenny made her way into the bedroom and got ready for bed and tried to banish the thoughts that depicted Kevin injured or worse.

After tossing and turning for half an hour her cell phone beeped. She sat up and urgently reached out to grab her phone and breathed a sigh of relief when she read the text from Kevin.

_Beckett okay. Castle called her and warned her just before the blast. Heading back to the 12__th__ xxx_

Jenny smiled knowing Kevin would be safer behind the walls of the 12th and she replaced her cell phone beside the alarm clock and settled down to go to sleep.

* * *

It was a further two days until Jenny saw Kevin. But every hour without fail Kevin had texted her, even if he didn't have time to type out a message, he would instead just send her a smiley face. But that still reassured her as if he had typed out a long message. That icon told her he was alright. He was _safe_.

So once the case had been solved once and for all Jenny relaxed. She turned when the front door of the apartment slowly opened and with a quiet slam it was shut. Kevin stumbled into the living room more exhausted than when he had left two days ago. He was unbalanced further after Jenny had flung herself at him.

"Hello to you too" chuckled Kevin with a tired smile.

Jenny looked up at him with a relieved smile, "I'm glad you're home safe"

"I told you I would be didn't I?" smirked Kevin as he hugged her.

"Yes you did" smiled Jenny. "Now you need to go to bed and sleep. No arguments!"

"I wasn't even going to argue" yawned Kevin, "I'm beat"

Jenny wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped an arm across her shoulders, and together they headed into the bedroom.

"Do you want a sandwich before you sleep?" asked Jenny glancing across the room over to Kevin knowing that he probably would have skipped eating to make sure the case would be solved before any more harm came to Kate.

Kevin shook his head, "Had something at the Precinct before I came home. Just want to sleep" he pulled back the covers and settled down on the bed. Jenny quickly joined him and snuggled into his side.

"I really am glad you're home safe Kevin" murmured Jenny.

A soft snore was her only answer. Chuckling she looked up to see Kevin sound asleep, leaning up she kissed his forehead and then settled back at his side.

"I love you too much to lose you" she added before she also drifted off to sleep.


	2. 3XK

Jenny was sat on the couch trying to watch TV but her minding kept wandering back to Kevin. He hadn't responded to her texts in an hour and a half, so she was beginning to worry. She was jolted out of her thoughts by a knock on the apartment door. She turned the TV off and rose to her feet on shaky legs, she kept trying to tell herself it wasn't a Police Officer coming to inform her Kevin wasn't coming home.

She grasped the door handle, she took a deep breath to steady herself and then opened the door. "Kevin?!" she gasped, shocked to see her boyfriend leaning against Javier for support.

"Hey Jen" slurred Kevin, giving her a small smile.

"He's not drunk" commented Javier, "Just…something happened tonight. I'll explain but first I think Kev should sit down"

Jenny nodded and moved aside to allow Javier to practically drag Kevin into the apartment. She knew Kevin wasn't drunk despite him heavily leaning against Javier and having one arm slung over Javier's shoulders while Javier had an arm around Kevin's middle. Kevin had some gauze taped to his forehead which alerted her to the fact he was hurt.

Jenny closed the door and followed them into the living room where Javier gently lowered Kevin down onto the couch. Jenny worriedly watched as Kevin closed his eyes and seemed to fold into himself as he leaned back into the couch.

Javier then moved over to Jenny and inclined with his head that they move away a little. But neither of them wanted to move too far, they both needed Kevin in their eye line.

"What happened?" asked Jenny in a small voice, her eyes flickering from Javier to Kevin.

"He and Castle went to talk to a witness and it turned out the witness was the killer and he got the drop on them. According to Castle when he figured out who the real killer was Kevin reached for his gun but Tyson, the killer, hit him knocking him unconscious" said Javier softly knowing the news was going to shock Jenny. It had shocked him knowing his best friend was with a killer and wasn't answering his cell phone meaning something had gone wrong. And for that he felt guilty.

Jenny through her shock seemed to sense this, "You're feeling guilty aren't you?"

"How?" gaped Javier,

Jenny smiled knowingly, "You're not that different from Kevin in misplacing guilt"

Javier shook his head, "I should have been there. I'm his partner…he's my best friend and I wasn't there when he needed help"

Jenny reached out and comfortingly squeezed Javier's hand, "Don't think like that. Kevin wouldn't want you to blame yourself and neither do I"

Javier looked her in the eye and then slowly he began to smile before his smile faded as he said, "The EMT's checked him out. He has a mild concussion so he needs to be woken up every couple of hours. Montgomery also said Kevin's got the day off tomorrow and if Kevin starts making arguments about making a statement. You can tell him Montgomery said that can be done after his day off"

Jenny chuckled, Montgomery and Javier both knew Kevin well. They knew Kevin would try everything not to have that day off. The only days off Kevin liked were the ones he chose himself, he was stubborn. He didn't like being told when to take a day off. In fact he didn't really like to be told what to do.

Javier began to take his leave, but Jenny could see him sending concerned glances in Kevin's direction. So she squeezed his hand again, "Stay the night, you can sleep in the guest room now Kevin's sorted through the junk that used to be in there"

Javier seemed to relax for the first time and he laughed, "So that's why he looked miserable last week"

"Come on help me get him into the bedroom and then go get some sleep" smiled Jenny,

"I don't have anything to wear for tomorrow though" Javier pointed out.

Jenny paused in thought for a moment, then smiled, "I'm sure if you ask Kate nicely and say you're helping me look after Kevin and making sure Kevin won't try and go to the 12th. I'm sure she'll let you also take the day off work"

"I like the way you think" grinned Javier.

They then moved over to the couch and Jenny gently shook Kevin's shoulder, electing a groan from her boyfriend.

"Sorry Kevin but you need to get up. Staying on the couch won't help you much" Jenny softly said.

Kevin slowly blinked up at her and reached out a hand to grasp hers, "it's okay" he smiled.

"Come on bro let's get you settled in bed" commented Javier before he gently pulled Kevin to his feet.

Kevin groaned again as his head hung limply, his chin resting at the base of his neck. Jenny moved so she was on Kevin's other side and carefully lifted Kevin's head up and looked into his pain filled eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair, "I know it hurts, but I'll get you some painkillers once you're in bed and then you'll feel better". Jenny rested one arm across Kevin's middle and with her free hand continued to run her fingers through his hair.

Once Kevin was sat on the bed Javier left the room closing the door with a soft click. Once Jenny got Kevin under the covers there was a gentle tap on the door, she opened the bedroom door to see Javier stood holding a glass of water and some painkillers. Smiling Jenny let him into the bedroom where they helped raise Kevin slightly so he could take the painkillers. Javier waited for Kevin to fall asleep before he squeezed Kevin's shoulder and left the room. Jenny set the alarm on her phone for two hours and settled under the covers beside Kevin and snuggled up beside him. Knowing the night could have ended very differently.

* * *

Five hours later Jenny woke from her doze to find Kevin's side of the bed empty, before she could wonder where her boyfriend was she heard voices coming from the living room. Quietly she rose from the bed and walked out into the hallway where she could see Kevin and Javier talking.

"Kevin you did _nothing_ wrong!" stressed Javier,

"Oh really?" Kevin bit out, "then why is Tyson not in custody?! And how did he get the drop on me?! And my stuff!"

"Kevin-" started Javier,

"Look my cell phone can be replaced, so can my wallet and the stuff inside it. That doesn't matter to me. But my _gun_ and my _badge_? I can get new ones sure, but my gun was handed to me on my first day on the job and my badge was given to me on my first day in Narcotics. You can call it sentimental for all I care, but to me they represent _everything_ I have done on the job! And the kind of cop _I am! _A new badge and gun will only remind me that _I'm_ the cop who let the 3XK go!" exploded Kevin.

"It's not your fault!" argued Javier, "Castle was the one who alerted Tyson that he had guessed the real identity of the 3XK not _you_. You were one cop Kevin and your partner had blindsided you and not being a cop he didn't have a gun to help back you up. Why Beckett and I let that happen I don't know"

"I do" growled Kevin, "You let it happen because you thought I was a better cop than I appear to be!"

Jenny couldn't listen to the pain in Kevin's voice anymore, and despite feeling shocked at the information she hadn't been told she calmly stepped out of the shadows and made her way to the couch, where Kevin was sat hunched over gripping his hair tightly. Jenny lowered herself beside Kevin and gently removed his hands from his hair.

"Kevin listen to Javier. Don't blame you're self"

"But Jen" chocked Kevin,

Jenny hugged Kevin tightly and soothingly said, "I know it feels bad now, but the new badge and gun won't be a reminder of a failure. They'll be a reminder of what you have survived"

Javier smiled hearing that, his smile grew when he saw Kevin lift his head and look Jenny in the eye with new found hope. "No one is blaming you bro" said Javier.

"So you mustn't blame yourself" added Jenny.

Kevin looked from his girlfriend to his best friend, and seeing their reassuring smiles lessened the pain and guilt. The guilt will always be there until the day Tyson is hauled into custody, but Kevin now knew his life won't stop because of the night's events. In fact it only made him more determined to see people like Tyson locked up. And he knew with a best friend like Javier and a girlfriend like Jenny, he would have the strength to do anything. Which included not letting Tyson win by letting himself cease being the person that he is.


	3. Knockdown

**A/N I'm making references (mainly the character of Officer Jamie Reagan and his brother Joe) to the TV series **_**Blue Bloods**_** for a slight crossover reference, because at some point I am planning on writing a crossover story for **_**Castle**_** and **_**Blue Bloods**_**.**

* * *

Jenny thrust a handful of money at the cab driver not noticing how much she had handed him, all that mattered to her was her fiancée. She had begun to start making dinner when her cell phone rang, she had been expecting it to be Kevin telling her he was going to be late. But instead it had been Kate, immediately alarm bells began ringing. As Jenny hurried over to the figure she recognized to be Castle, Kate's phone call was on a fixed loop in her head.

"_Jenny-" began Kate,_

"_Something's wrong. Isn't it?" questioned Jenny, getting straight to the point._

"_I'm afraid so" sighed Kate. Jenny gasped and as she looked down at the ring Kevin had put on her finger a few weeks ago she felt the backs of her eyes stinging. Fearing the worst._

"_Is he…dead?" choked Jenny, not wanting her worst fears to be true._

"_No he's alive" stated Kate,_

"_What aren't you telling me Kate? If he's alright you wouldn't be calling me" demanded Jenny gathering her strength to prepare herself._

"_Ryan and Esposito got taken by our suspect and held for about an hour"_

"_Kate" whispered Jenny, her tears threatening to fall again._

_Kate took a breath before answering Jenny's unspoken question, "The suspect wanted information which Ryan and Esposito refused to give him…so he…he made Esposito watch as he had one of his guys dunk Ryan's head in some icy water"_

Jenny couldn't remember must else apart from the address where Kevin had been rescued from. So as she approached Castle Jenny cleared her throat and asked, "Rick where is he?"

Castle reached out and squeezed one of her hands, "I'll take you to him" he said softly.

"Rick is he alright? Kate said he was dunked in icy water" Jenny asked desperately as she held onto Castle's hand.

To Castle's credit he didn't slow his pace as he turned slightly to face Jenny, he seemed to know how much she needed to see Kevin. "He's got a mild case of hypothermia, the EMT's have checked him over and said he'll be fine after a hot shower, a hot drink and some hot food. They also said he should stay wrapped in plenty of blankets in bed for a day or so"

"So he doesn't need to go to the hospital?" checked Jenny knowing Kevin hated hospitals, she didn't know why he hated them, just that he refused to go to one if he could get away with it.

"The EMT's ideally wanted him to go, but Ryan is flat out refusing to go. So the EMT's have conceded that as long as Kevin does what I've said to you, he can go home just as long as he takes a couple of days off and when he goes back to work to take it easy for a week" commented Castle as he weaved them through the throng of Officers.

"I imagine he loved hearing that" smiled Jenny, despite the serious situation she had to smile knowing Kevin appeared to be well enough to voice his thoughts. She also wasn't surprised that the EMT's gave in because she knew how stubborn Kevin could be.

Castle stopped and pointed with his free hand over to two people sat on some steps having a heated discussion.

"Bro seriously you need to go to the hospital!" argued Javier frowning at his shivering partner.

"No! I'm not going! And the EMT's told me that as long as I do what they said I'd be able to go home" retorted Kevin, his hand gripping four blankets around him.

"That was _after_ they first wanted you to go to the hospital!" snapped Javier, Jenny smiled knowing that Javier wasn't angry but instead worried.

"I'm not going" Kevin stubbornly commented, glaring at Javier.

"You're too stubborn for your own good" sighed Javier, admitting defeat knowing there was no way he was going to get Kevin to voluntarily go to the hospital.

Seeing Kevin drop his head now he had nothing to fight against, Jenny hastily let go of Castle's hand and ran to Kevin. Javier looked over in her direction as he heard her approach and smiled reassuringly at her. Jenny reached Kevin, but he still hadn't noticed her, so Jenny knelt on a step two down from where Kevin was sat.

His eyes were closed, his hair was soaked and dripped down his face and the flashing red and blue lights highlighted how pale he was. She reached up a hand and cradled his face, once her warm hand touched his cold cheek Kevin's eyes snapped open.

"Jenny. How did you get here?" Kevin asked trying to sit up straighter but his exhaustion was catching up to him leaving him unable to sit up without Javier's support.

"Kate called me. You weren't were you?" Jenny stated seeing the look on Kevin's face.

He shook his head, "I knew if you were told in a phone call or a text about this you'd be worried" he replied blinking the droplets of water out of his eyes.

"And you coming home dripping wet wouldn't worry me?" sighed Jenny rolling her eyes.

"At least then you would immediately be able to see I was okay" Kevin responded tiredly.

"You really are something Kevin Ryan" smiled Jenny. Despite all Kevin had been through that night he wanted to avoid causing her worry. Kevin smiled, but his body was racked with another shiver, "Come on let's get you home"

Together Javier and Jenny rose to their feet each supporting Kevin as his unsteady legs refused to cooperate. Soon Kevin and Jenny were sat in the back of a squad car with Javier in the passenger seat and Officer Reagan (who had offered them a ride), who Kevin and Javier recognized from the 12th, drove them back to their apartments.

The squad car pulled up outside Ryan's and Jenny's apartment, Javier's energy was waning so all he could do was turn slightly and nod at Kevin as Jenny and Officer Reagan helped Kevin up to the apartment. As Jenny fumbled around in her bag for the keys Officer Reagan helped hold Kevin up.

Kevin turned his head so he was able to look at the younger man, "Thanks for the ride Jamie"

"No problem" smiled Jamie, "I just thought you wouldn't want to take a cab"

"You thought right" responded Kevin. While Jenny still rummaged for the keys Kevin asked, "So how is the Reagan clan?"

Jamie chuckled, "They're alright, we should get the Reagan's and Ryan's to meet up at some point, not at a crime scene though"

"Sounds like a good idea. On Monday when I'm back at work I'll have to take a wander downstairs before or after your tour and we can sort it out" commented Kevin.

"Sounds good, I'll be able to mention it at Sunday dinner" smiled Jamie.

Jenny's "aha!" alerted Jamie and Kevin to the fact Jenny had now found her keys and was opening the apartment door. Jamie led Kevin over to the couch and then said goodbye before leaving the apartment and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Half an hour later Kevin had had a hot shower and a hot meal, and was now sat up in bed wrapped in every blanket Jenny could find drinking a hot chocolate.

"Are you feeling better Kevin?" asked Jenny worriedly as she thought about what else she could get that would help Kevin get warmer.

"Yeah, but there is one thing that would make me feel loads better" commented Kevin looking up at Jenny over the rim of his mug.

"What's that?" questioned Jenny as she readied herself from the foot of the bed to go and get what Kevin needed.

"A hug" smiled Kevin.

Jenny returned the smile as she said, "I think I can manage that" she then got ready for bed and then snuggled in beside Kevin wrapping her arms around him tightly. Afraid that if she let go all this would have been a dream and Kate's phone call would have been to tell her Kevin wasn't coming home.

"I'm sorry about worrying you" murmured Kevin as if he could tell what she was thinking.

"It's alright, it's over now" soothed Jenny, "Why are you always so set against going to hospitals, even to visit someone?"

Kevin closed his eyes briefly as he sighed, "I didn't used to be so set against going to them. But since I've come on the job every time I've been to one I've only ever heard bad news. So I've kind of got it into my head that if I don't go into a hospital I won't hear bad news"

"When was the last time you went to a hospital?" asked Jenny softly looking up into Kevin's pain eyes.

"Three years ago. You know the Officer who gave us a ride tonight?" Kevin paused and at Jenny's nod he continued, "I grew up two streets away from his family, our families were close. And I was the same age as one of his older brothers, Joe. I was really good friends with Joe, we went through school together, we went to the same collage. We even joined the Academy together and were both assigned to the 12th. But when he made Detective he moved Precincts while I remained at the 12th. Three years ago…Joe was shot. I went to the hospital where I was told by Joe's former Training Officer that Joe had died"

"I'm so sorry Kevin!" exclaimed Jenny as she sat up and hugged Kevin even tighter.

"After that night I've stayed away from hospitals" admitted Kevin.

"Does Javier know this?" asked Jenny remembering how Javier had tried to convince Kevin to go to the hospital.

Kevin shook his head, "I didn't know how to bring it up without looking like I was looking for attention seeing as it was the Police Commissioner's son I knew who had been killed"

"I'm sure Javier wouldn't have thought that of you" said Jenny gently,

"I know he wouldn't. It's just other people who might have thought that. And after last year when Javier's old partner Ike turned up I didn't want to shock Javier like how I was shocked during that case. But I just didn't have a chance to tell him" murmured Kevin.

"Well there's no use in worrying about it now" soothed Jenny, "Just try and get some sleep, everything will look better in the morning"

Kevin smiled at her before he placed his now empty mug on the beside cabinet and laid his head on the pillow. Jenny smiled when Kevin fell immediately asleep, it was a knack he had developed after not knowing how much sleep he would get before the next late night phone call about a case.

"I'm glad you're home safe Kevin. I love you so much" she kissed his forehead before she also settled down on the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
